Adjudicator
The Adjudicator was an Imperial-class Star Destroyer that served in the Imperial Navy during the Galactic Civil War. It was in orbit of Cymoon 1 during the Rebel assault on Weapons Factory Alpha and failed to prevent the Millennium Falcon from escaping into hyperspace. History Galactic Empire Early in the Galactic Civil War, Vimran Trell served as backup-chef on the Adjudicator, and so impressed Moff Renquet with his cooking, that Renquet requested the starship become the flagship of his Sector Fleet. Vimran Trell was in fact a Rebel spy who managed to prevent most attacks of the Adjudicator for years. During that time, the ship was under command of Captain Krin. In 1 BBY, the Adjudicator was under command of Baron Merillion Tarko and was part of the Cato Neimoidia Defense Fleet. Roughly a year after Galen Marek's death, the Alliance Fleet, led by the Nebulon-B escort frigate Salvation, attacked the planet. The Rebelsunderestimated the Imperial naval strength and the Adjudicatoreventually put them to flight. The same year, the Adjudicator fought in the Battle of Gerrard Valongside the Relentless. In 0 ABY, it was used to destroy the wreckage of the downed Star Destroyer Anya Karu. Two of its TIE Fighters were destroyed by Boba Fett's Slave I during the operation. Eight months after the Battle of Yavin, the ship fought Warlord Nuso Esva's forces in the Poln systemas part of Death Squadron. New Galactic Republic The Adjudicator was later captured by the Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor, along with the Accuser. Adjudicator's engines and power systems were almost totally destroyed, and several Alliance heavy cruisers were relegated to towing the captured Imperial vessel. Kept secret, Lando Calrissian and Gial Ackbar later decided to refit the ships for use in stealth runs against Imperial warlords. They were sent to the Hast Shipyards, where they were refitted with improved weapons, sensors, hyperdrives, and improved gunnery systems. Following the disastrous Battle of the Hast Shipyards, however, the refurbishment of the ships took a backseat.1 When the Liberator was finally put back into service, it boasted a number of improvements, including six proton torpedo launchers, improved sensors, a faster Class 1.5 hyperdrive, and reduced crew and gunnery requirements.1 In 6.5 ABY, now renamed the Liberator, the vessel was used with the Emancipator as a feint at Ord Mirit in order to lure the Eviscerator far from the Second Battle of Borleias.15 The ship later participated at the Liberation of Coruscant where it fought on the frontline with the Home One and the Emancipator.7 The Emancipator and Liberator suffered severe damage during the Post-Zsinj campaign and were recalled to undergo extensive repairs at the Hast shipyards.8 In 10 ABY, the Liberator was returning to Coruscant, when the planet was attacked by the Empire. The ship emerged from hyperspace in front of the Imperial fleet and was severely damaged.16 The ship crashed into Imperial City as result of damage sustained during the battle. In a similar manner to a stunt his father pulled 29 years earlier, Luke skillfully used the shields and repulsorlifts of the Star Destroyer to prevent the death of the crew.2 The ship was commanded by Commander Luke Skywalker and Generals Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles. After the crash, the survivors were transported to Pinnacle Base on Da Soocha V by the Millennium Falcon.13 Category:Canon articles